


going home for the holidays (doesn’t always entail going home)

by greyedscale



Series: ushiten week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autistic Tendou Satori, Autistic Ushijima Wakatoshi, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Home, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, holidays…suck when family isn’t very supportive of you, no beta we die like kageyama’s communication skills, they’re just both good boyfriends ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyedscale/pseuds/greyedscale
Summary: Satori doesn’t have anywhere to go home to during the holidays, so he follows Wakatoshi back to his. It doesn’t go as well as planned.OrSometimes you don’t have to look so far to find home.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: ushiten week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893910
Comments: 10
Kudos: 176
Collections: Ushiten Week 2020





	going home for the holidays (doesn’t always entail going home)

Historically, holidays have never been the best times for Satori. After all, it’s usually during these times that he’d have to spend the most amount of time around his family. With no school, no homework, no volleyball as buffers, spending all that time with his mother especially is quite… an ordeal.

Traditionally, it has always been around holidays–Christmas, Children’s Day, you name it–when Satori’s mother gets it into her head that she must lecture the _weird_ out of her child. She doesn’t quite understand that _it just doesn’t work that way_ or that if something as mild as hurtful words were able to change the way Satori is, he would have been a much different person already. (Even if these hurtful words always feature prominently later on in Satori’s self-deprecating rants. Even if Wakatoshi starts to dislike those words due to the amount of repetitions of them he’s heard. Even then.)

So, in an effort to mitigate a disaster that was just _waiting_ to happen, Wakatoshi invites Satori to go to the Ushijima compound with him during Winter Break instead of heading back to the Tendou family apartment.

Satori enthusiastically agrees, taking every chance he could get to spend more time with his boyfriend. Although, he does also have an ulterior motive: Wakatoshi always comes back from family visits looking as ‘exhausted as if Tanji-chan had made them run back from the tournament stadium to the academy again’ as Satori puts it, and Satori wants to find out why so he can fix the problem.

\---

Going home with Wakatoshi isn’t exactly what Satori imagines. He knows that Wakatoshi’s father had married into his mother’s family, so they _had_ to be some kind of traditional, but he hadn’t quite realized that they were this strict.

Everyone got up with the sun and observed formalities everywhere they went. If anything, Satori feels like he’s more tense here than he’s ever been in his life. He’s never kept his back so straight, never used such formal words in his life. No wonder Wakatoshi was so quiet before Satori started drawing him out of his shell; anyone who grew up in this kind of environment would conclude that being reserved, speaking as little as possible, is the best course of action.

So, after the second day, once Satori is starting to get used to the routine of things at the Ushijima compound, is when things change. The day starts with Wakatoshi’s mother informing them that some cousins were coming to visit, and to “Be on your best behavior. No dilly-dallying. No playing around. No speaking out of turn.”

Wakatoshi seems to take longer than usual to respond to his mother, but eventually he just nods after some rapid blinking. Satori isn’t really sure what to make of it, but he just goes along with it.

Sure, he doesn’t especially like staying so composed all the time, so graceful, so restrained, but he is _capable_ of doing so. He just prefers not to. He prefers being rowdy and excited and surprising little expressions of emotions out of Wakatoshi.

However, he is well aware that he is a guest at the Ushijima compound, and he may not have been raised in the best, most supportive or welcoming environments, but even he knows what constitutes as rude when one is a guest. And the way he usually acts would be completely, utterly, without a question rude, especially given the instructions Ushijama no Hahaue had already given them. So, Satori sucks it in, and hopes for the best. Holiday breaks… are supposed to be restful, but even as Satori knows he’s going to go back to university with little to no energy, he’s still glad that Wakatoshi invited him here. And not just because this meant he didn’t have to spend time with his own mother, but rather also because it meant that Wakatoshi thought that Satori was important enough to warrant such an invitation. He’ll just have to suck it up for this evening’s dinner and hope nothing sets anyone off. Wakatoshi is even being so kind as to allow Satori to borrow one of his hakamas for the dinner.

Dinner… well, dinner wasn’t an entire disaster, but it didn’t exactly go smoothly either. First, the cousins criticized Satori’s hairstyle, then the fact that Wakatoshi had brought a _friend_ and not a _girlfriend_ home for break. They even criticized Satori’s mannerisms, the way he wasn’t stoic enough. Finally, half-way through dinner, Wakatoshi got up, unintentionally dramatic; walked over to his mother; slipped her a note; and left the room with a nod to Satori. Luckily, Satori is fluent in Wakatoshi-ese and was able to interpret the nod as “follow me.”

He excuses himself as formally as he knows (probably still not formally enough for those _asshole cousins_ but whatever) and follows Wakatoshi out.

The moment the sliding door clacks shut, Satori is hanging off Wakatoshi. “Wakatoshi-kun,” he asks softly, “What was that about?”

Wakatoshi shifts his weight uneasily, something that Satori has only recently convinced the opposite hitter is an acceptable habit. “I was uncomfortable with the atmosphere of the dinner. I didn’t like how… rude Auntie was being towards you.”

“Ah, Wakatoshi-kun, you didn’t have to leave because of me though…. Besides, you know this is still better than how my… mother… would have treated me. I’m used to it,” Satori reassures, patting Wakatoshi’s cheek fondly.

Wakatoshi fidgets a little, and Satori rests his chin on Wakatoshi’s shoulder to let him know it’s okay to say what’s on his mind.

“You shouldn’t have to be used to it though,” he states severely.

“Wakatoshi. You know that’s just how the world works,” Satori states, resigned to repeat that statement as many times as he needs to, after all, it is that statement that got him through his middle school years and to the paradise of the Shiratorizawa Volleyball Club.

Wakatoshi frowns even more. “It shouldn’t be though,” he complains in his version of a whine.

Satori is about to say something when Wakatoshi continues. “So I took it upon myself to correct it.”

“…Correct what?” Satori asks, confused.

“Correct the situation,” Wakatoshi insists obstinately.

“Wakatoshi-kun, I love you,” Satori begins exasperatedly, “but I’m not a mind-reader. Please explain from the beginning to the end, like we talked about before.”

Wakatoshi takes a deep breath. “I didn’t like how rude Auntie was being towards you. It felt… wrong that she was lecturing you for being supposedly rude when she was the one being rude. That’s… not how it works.” He looks frustrated, like he’s going to go on a tangent about hypocrisy and why it shouldn’t exist. Instead, Satori rubs his shoulder, grounding Wakatoshi to the present.

Wakatoshi blows at his hair as he continues, “So, I wrote a note to Mother saying that I had volleyball practice early tomorrow and that since dinner was taking longer than expected, you and I had to elave early so as to be well-rested for practice. I didn’t feel like waiting for a response, so I just left, and now we’re here.” Wakatoshi still seems a little dissatisfied with his explanation, like something wasn’t conveyed as properly as he wanted to but, he doesn’t say anything further.

“Thank you,” Satori whispers, detangling himself from Wakatoshi’s embrace, “Now let’s get the hell out of here so we can enjoy a real break.”

Satori grasps Wakatoshi’s right hand with his left and starts leading him down the hall, a skip in his step.

“C’mon, Wakatoshi-kun, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **[note]** come scream with my friends and i: [ https://discord.gg/GTNHyNr](https://discord.gg/GTNHyNr)  
> (although the server is mainly for the bnha fandom)


End file.
